


You can't force me to swim

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr:)





	

"That's not fair, I'm only small!" Luisa exclaimed, her brother placing her phone on the top cupboard in the kitchen, well out of her reach. 

"Well, until you stop taking messages from work, that's where it stays," he crossed his arms, standing in front of her, "I've missed you, Lu, I want to see you, not your face that's being reflected by your phone." 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." the brunette said, defeated. 

She wasn't defeated because her brother had taken her phone and placed it out of her reach because work would not be able to contact her. If that was the case she would be relieved. No, the real reason she had been glued to her phone was because she was messaging Rose. Her step-mother had been forced to go to a meeting with her Father and his friends, who she knew were extremely over the top and patronising, only seeing Rose as a trophy wife rather than anybody special, which was certainly not how Luisa saw the redhead. 

The most recent text she had received had said  
'These women are so plastic, I'm 99% sure that if you placed them near a radiator they would melt.'  
much to Luisa's amusement. 

Now she couldn't reply because her brother had confiscated her phone as though she were a child, which, quite rightly, he had a reason to do. He wasn't wrong, they had missed eachother and it would only be fair to talk to him. 

"Okay, so I was thinking, Dad and Rose get back soon and we haven't done anything together as a family for a long time. How about a trip to the beach?" Rafael asked, ushering her out of the room and away from the phone. 

"Rafe, we practically live on the beach." she laughed, turning back to look at her brother. 

"They're setting off fireworks tonight and I want us all to do something. It's been ages, Lu." 

Luisa smiled, seeing how much her brother really did want a family day, despite it being spent a mere 2 minutes away from where he lived. 

"It sounds great, bro, I can't wait." the Doctor nodded, scooting past him to slouch on the sofa, watching the sun go down through the open window from across the room. 

Miami had a beautiful glow about it in the early summer months. Even when the sun had set, the moon had a hypnotising shine dancing across the waves of the water, dimly lit by the surrounding street lamps that were scattered across the edge of the beach, acting like soldiers that were silently battling the darkness, despite it being comforting most nights, as though it was providing a dark hug. 

Rafael, Petra and Luisa spent the next hour chatting about anything and everything that came into their head, although the brunette's mind was far away, hearing the repeated distant buzzing of her phone against the cupboard base. It had become less frequent over the past 20 minutes, she had assumed that the texts were now asking where she was, but there was nothing she could do about it now, even if she did get her phone, which she had come up with multiple ways of doing so, she would feel guilty for ignoring her brother. 

After another twenty minutes, the door opened, a suited Emilio and a formally dressed Rose strutted into the room, greeting everybody. After Rose had said her hellos to everybody else, she asked if anybody wanted a drink which most of them accepted. 

"Luisa, could you give me a hand?" she asked suggestively, her voice laced with annoyance. 

The petite figure nodded, following the slim woman into the kitchen, watching as she shut the door behind her. 

"I had to endure an hour of them because you abandoned me." Rose said in a childish manner, igniting a small smile flickering on Luisa's lips. 

"I'm sorry," she took the redhead's hands in her own, pulling her closer, "But I have been discriminated against because of my size."

Rose raised her eyebrow in confusion, completely not understanding what Luisa was talking about, but allowing her imagination to run wild with the endless possibilities that she could have been implying. 

"Look," Luisa dragged Rose by her hand over to the cupboard and pointed, "My phone is up there. Rafe put it up there because he said I was on it too much. So no, I couldn't reply, I'm sorry." 

The criminal mastermind couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're like a school girl who had her phone confiscated for talking to her crush in class." she giggled, taking the phone off the shelf. 

"Crush?" the brunette repeated, taking a step closer to Rose, "Is that what you think you are?" she raised her eyebrow. 

The taller woman rolled her eyes, closing the space between them and handing Luisa the phone, her fiery hair tumbling past her shoulders as she leant over the Doctor, smiling sweetly. 

"No, I'm certain you hate me, or else you wouldn't have let me sit with a load of plastics for years." 

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." Luisa said, unlocking her phone and seeing the long list of notifications from Rose. 

"Oh god, I look so clingy." she took the phone back out of Luisa's hand, flicking through the notifications herself. 

"It's cute." the brown eyed woman whispered, brushing a burning lock away from Rose's face. 

"You're cute." her cheesy comment earned her a smile from Luisa. 

"Drinks." Luisa breathed against her lips, teasing her before walking off and grabbing two bottles of wine from the side along with a carton of orange juice.

"You're killing me Luisa Alver." she muttered under her breath, picking up some glasses. 

Rose held back a sigh as she walked into the room, knowing she had to go back to being Emilio's wife, rather than Luisa's lover. She knew that Emilio did try to care for her, but he was nowhere near as caring or as genuine as his daughter, which she knew wasn't his fault. 

"What do you think, darling? Do you fancy going to the beach?" Emilio asked his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist, a touch that she had to prevent herself from shuddering from, especially after being pushed against the brunette's only moments ago. 

"The beach?" she asked, assuming this was his idea. 

"We're all going." Luisa explained, a small smirk hiding behind her natural look. 

"Sounds good to me." she smiled towards Luisa, sitting herself down next to her step-son. 

"Great, we'll leave soon, I just need to get out of this suit." Luisa's father said, looking towards his wife suggestively, a look which she completely ignored. 

"I'll throw something more comfortable on." she replied, brushing past him into the bedroom, eager to get changed faster than he could even have the chance to kiss her. 

After a few minutes she walked back into the room wearing a long, white t-shirt and grey shorts, a lot more casual than her usual look. Her husband followed her out wearing a pair of three-quarters and a blue polo shirt. 

"Are we ready?" Rafael asked. 

"I think we are." Luisa smiled, picking up her over-sized beige cardigan and jumping up ready to leave. 

**

The whole family had been sat on the beach for a while now, chatting mostly, but sometimes Rafael would steal a small kiss under the moonlight from Petra, something Rose and Luisa both silently wished they could do. After an update on how long the fireworks were going to be, Luisa stood up, brushing the sand from her black shorts and decreasing her t-shirt.

"I'm going for a walk, it's still so warm and I want to see what's going on down the other end of the beach." she smiled. 

"I'll join you," Rose perked, also standing up, not bothering to brush herself down, "My legs hurt from sitting for too long." 

Rose and Luisa shared a look, both of them knowing that they wouldn't have been able to spend the whole night so close to eachother without escaping fro a little while. 

"Okay, don't be gone too long. 58 minutes and then the fireworks are setting off." Rafael said, checking his watch. 

"We'll be back in 57." his sister joked as her and the redhead walked off, hearing her Dad make a comment saying how he was 'so happy his two girls got along so well', a comment which had both of the women fighting back a laugh. 

They walked for a few minutes, not really speaking much, until they had made a respectable distance between them and their family. When she believed they were at a safe place, Luisa enlaced her fingers with Rose's, a movement she was not expecting. 

"Lu, somebody could see us." she warned, yet still kept her fingers intertwined with the brunette's. 

"Everybody is too busy in their own lives, we will just blend right in." she smiled, squeezing her hand. 

Rose giggled like a teenager, swinging their hands between. 

Suddenly, Luisa broke into a run, dragging Rose behind her as she ran further down the beach and then having a slight change in direction. 

"Luisa!" Rose exclaimed without a reply, "Lu, where are we going?" she laughed, trusting the other woman completely, just curious about where she was being dragged to. 

"For a swim." she grinned. 

Rose stopped them both, shaking her head. 

"No, no, no," she whined, "No swimming, my hair goes curly." 

"Yes, yes, yes," Luisa smiled back, "Curly hair is cute." she smiled warmly. 

"No, Lu, you can't force me to swim." Rose replied. 

"Mhm." Luisa tangled her hands into the redhead's hair, pulling her into a kiss, knowing that there was no way anybody would bat an eyelid around them. Most of them were wrapped up in their own whirlwind romance and even if they weren't, they would have never seen Rose in such casual clothing and wouldn't even recognise her. Rose returned the kiss, instantly deepening it, running her tongue along Lu's bottom lip, biting it gently. Their movements became more heated, hands running over eachother's body quite happily, and then suddenly everything stopped. 

Rose frowned, pouting slightly as she looked at the mischievous smile tugging at her lover's lips. 

"Lu?" she asked. 

Luisa took a step towards Rose, standing there for a moment, not doing anything, before picking her up and dumping her in the water, laughing as she saw the redhead splashing around in the liquid. 

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, settling down now, watching as Luisa removed the cardigan that was tied around her waist and placed it on the sand, joining her in the water. 

"Swim with me." Luisa smiled, brushing wet curls away from Rose's face. 

"Kiss me first." without waiting for a reply, she tangled her hands into the Doctor's wet hair, pressing their lips together, hitching Luisa up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist and stroking her thighs with her thumbs. 

"As much as I love your lips," Luisa began, breathlessly, "We have about 47 minutes and I want to swim." she smiled, swimming gently away from Rose. 

"The things I do for you." Rose joked, following behind. 

They swam for a while longer before the temperature began to drop and they stepped out of the water and instead sat on the sand, watching the water glimmer, just as Luisa had done before. 

"You're shivering." Luisa said softly, wrapping her cardigan around Rose's shoulders as she leant against her. 

"My hairs a mess." Rose sighed, running her hands through it. 

Luisa looked at the woman in the moonlight. Her face free from makeup, freckles peppered all over her face, her eyelashes the longest she had ever seen, her curls jumping out all over the place. 

"You're beautiful." she breathed eventually. 

The international drug dealer looked a little taken aback by that unexpected comment. She had heard Luisa's compliments before, but this one sounded so genuine, so sincere. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, not at all needy, just loving. 

"So are you," she rested her forehead against the brunette's, "I think we will have to go back now." she sighed sadly. 

"I guess so." Luisa said, pushing herself off of the beach floor and holding a hand out for Rose to take. 

They both walked hand in hand towards their family, breaking apart 5 minutes away from where everybody was sat, keeping a safe distance. 

"Your hair, what happened?" Emilio asked as his wife sat down beside him, Luisa sitting beside her. 

"We took a swim." she smiled, brushing her curls out of her face. 

"Shh, they're about to start." Rafael hushed them all, attracting their attention to the dark skies. 

After a few moments the sky was lit up with colours, bursting fireworks raining above them. 

Discreetly enough, Rose reached for Luisa's hand behind her, squeezing it gently as they watched the display above them. 

"Remember the first time we saw fireworks?" Rose whispered. 

"I'll never forget." Luisa smiled.


End file.
